Haunted memories
by kieflingkelsey
Summary: what would happen if Darcys rapist came back? how would it affect Clare? sorry I'm really bad at summary's but it's a great story.


HAUNTED MEMORIES

Clare was a new student at Degrassi, her older sister Manny Santos used to attend Degrassi

four years

Ago. Manny was known to be "The school's slut" no matter how hard she tried she could never

shed that tag. She got pregnant Freshman year, however the baby was aborted a couple days

after she found out. In her junior year she was very upset and decided to drink more than she

should which lead to her taking her shirt off in front of a camera with a guy she barely knew. The

Of course nobody could forget when she wore her iconic blue thong to school,

Freshman year. Her Freshman year she stated "I want to be hot, not cute, not adorable, hot."

After her dramatic change all the guys were drooling over her. Manny went to Degrassi when it

was still a school for seventh graders through seniors, now the school holds Freshmen through

Seniors like any regular High School would, accept Degrassi was anything but regular.

(*)

The first period bell rang Clare had no idea where to go, she tried talking to anyone that

walked by but all they did was ignore her and walk away. Clare heard snickering behind her,

she

turned around to see who else was making fun of her, who she seen made her blush a little.

Clare looked up to a guy who was not much taller than her, his hair was a darkish brown and his

eyes were the perfect shade of emerald. Clare rolled her eyes and walked away flustered, the

guy started walking after Clare, "hey I didn't mean to make you upset, I'm Eli Goldsworthy." Eli

said with a smirk. "Clare, hi I'm sorry I rolled my eyes I'm a new student here and have no idea

where I'm going." Clare informed. "Let me take a look at your schedule, you're in a senior

english class?" Eli said. "Yeah I have a speciality for

writing but my dream is journalism, I can't be the only junior in a senior english class." Clare

said. "Actually you are, well in

my class anyways." Eli said with a slight smile. Clare felt her cheeks slowly getting warm, she

knew Eli could see her

blushing. "I know I'm good looking no need to hide your attraction towards me." Eli laughed.

"Um what?" Clare said a little embarrassed. "You're blushing and you keep looking at the

ground when you talk to

me, how rude of you." Eli joked. "Fine I'll look up at you." Clare looked up at Eli with

determination in her eyes. "Ah there you go, Has anyone ever told you that you that you have

pretty eyes?" Eli smiled. "Are you flirting with me?" Clare smiled. "What are you going to do if I

am?" Eli laughed. Clare lightly punched Eli in the shoulder. "Okay that's enough of you." Eli

laughed, He picked up Clare and threw her over his shoulders and brought her into a empty

classroom. "What are you doing?" Clare laughed. Eli carefully placed his lips onto Clare's,

Clare's heart was racing, She ran her fingers through Eli's dark hair. The bell rang, second

period was going to start. "I can't believed I skipped first period." Clare said. "It was worth it,

Here let me walk you to class." Eli said. After meeting Eli Clare's life was changed for the better.

A month has passed by and everyone was back from winter break. Clare's alarm went off,

instead of waking up dreading to go to school she was actually happy to go to school. She

hopped in the shower and decided to wear a dark blue top, light blue jeans and a pair of dark

blue sparkly flats. Her phone rang, it was Eli, she smiled and picked up. "Yes Goldsworthy."Clare said. "Look outside your window beautiful." Eli said. Clare blushed and looked out her

window to see a black jeep outside her house. "Be out in a minute." Clare said. She picked up

her backpack and hopped into Eli's jeep. "Ah glad to see you're happy and smiling." Eli said.

"Why wouldn't I be the hottest guy at Degrassi is my best friend." Clare said. Eli smiled, "I'm the

hottest guy now am I?" Clare laughed. "Well yeah." Clare smiled. "Well I been hearing a lot of

guys talking about you saying that you're one of the hottest girls at Degrassi, and that you take

after your sister." Eli laughed. "Oh maybe you can hook me up with one of them." Clare joked.

Eli's eyes grew wide, unaware that she was joking. "Not if I lock you down first." Eli pulled Clare

in for a kiss. "Locked me down you have Goldsworthy." Clare smiled. "Two questions, who is

your sister and PDA is allowed right?" Eli said. "Yes PDA is allowed and my sister is Manny

Santos." Clare said. Eli gasped and started laughing. "Wait you two must have different last

names ." Eli said. "Yes we do, she's my adopted sister" Clare said. "you said you had a

brother?" Clare said. "Correct you are, My step brothers name is Craig Manning." Eli said. "He

used to date my sister." Clare said. "Maybe they should reconnect." Eli said. "Manny's home

from university to visit and maybe you and Craig can come over for dinner?" Clare said. "Of

course what time?" Eli said. "around 7:30, boyfriend." Clare said and gave Eli a light kiss. Eli

and Clare walked into the main doors of the school. "Twist my rubber arm, Girlfriend." Eli said.

The school day has gone by fast and it was already six o'clock. "I'm excited to meet the guy

that locked down my sister, you said he's bringing someone correct?" Manny said. "yes that's

correct in fact it's someone you used to go to school with." Clare said. "Oh?" Manny said.

"Anyways let's finish getting ready." Clare said. Clare decided to wear her light brown sweater

with her light blue jeans and her light brown flats. Manny decide to wear her white top with her

brown and red scarf with her black leggings and light brown boots, The doorbell rang. "Clare

your guest are here." Mrs.Santos said. "Don't answer it I'll get it!" Clare and said. Clare

practically skipped down the stairs to see her perfect boyfriend. Clare opened the door, Eli

leaned over to place a light kiss on her lips. "Uh Eli please tell me we are not where I think we

are." Craig said with a stern face. "That depends." Eli laughed. "Come in and sit down while I get

my sister." Clare said. Eli and Craig made there way to the kitchen where Clare's and Manny's

parents are. "Craig Manning what a pleasant surprise to see you again." Mr.Santos said. Craig's

eyes lit up. "You too Mr.Santos, How have you guys been? Craig said. "Manny come on they're

here." Clare said. "I'm coming." Manny said. Clare made her way down stairs Eli, Craig, her

mother and father were all talking around the table. Clare leaned over the wall separating the

living area from the dining room, Clare never really was one to listen in on other people's

conversations but she really want to know what Craig was saying. "Yeah I missed Manny she

was one of my best friends until we had our differences and haven't talk, now to find out that my

little brother is dating her little sister gives me hope that we could reconnect." Manny made her

way down the stairs and into the dinning area where everyone was at. "Sorry that I'm late eve-"

Manny stopped mid sentence. "Sit down Manny, we have guests." Mrs.Santos said. Clare

smiled. "Everyone I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend, Eli." Clare said. "Wait you're

dating his little brother?" Manny said with a slight smile. "Why does it bug you?" Craig said

confused. "No I'm extremely happy for my little sister." Manny said. FORTY FIVE MINUTES

LATER. "Thank you for having us over." Craig said with a slight smile. "Be sure to come visit

again." Mrs.Santos said. "I will if that's okay with Manny of course." Craig said. "Of course it's okay with

me." Manny said with a huge smile. "speaking of which Manny, Craig it would be a great honor if

you guys could come to the Degrassi showcase as musical artist." Eli asked. "I'm in if Craig's in."

Manny said. "Of course I am." Craig said. "Okay great we can all meet up at Above the Dot

tomorrow around 4:00?" Care said. "We'll be there." Craig, Eli and Manny said.The next moring

Clare was woken up by her sisters loud laughter. Clare rolled over to see what her sister was

laughing about. "Manny?" Clare asked. "Oops I'm sorry did I wake you up?" Manny laughed. "No

it's okay I needed to wake up anyways, What's going on?" Clare asked. "Oh me and Craig are

talking about tonight and the showcase." Manny said. "Oh alright." Clare smiled. "Craig said that

Eli will be there in an half an hour to pick you up." Manny said. With that Clare hopped in the

shower, put on her yellow striped dress and white flats and blow dried her bouncy honey brown

hair. "Sweetheart Eli's here." Mrs.Santos said. "Let him in." Clare said. Eli walked into Clare's

bedroom and hugged her from behind. "Hey there beautiful." Eli said. Clare smiled. "I figured

since it's so nice out we could walk to school?" Eli said. "Let's go." Clare smiled. Ten minutes

later Clare and Eli arrive at Degrassi. "There's the school's cutest couple." Fiona said. All the

sudden they heard screaming from the picnic table. "CLARE!" Said the mystery person from

behind the trees. Clare turned around to see who it was. "Adam?" Clare smiled. "Since when do

you start going to Degrassi?" Adam said. "I started a day before break." Clare said. "You know

Clare, Adam?" Eli asked. "Yeah me and her been best friends since we were in preschool, but

when she moved we lost connection." Adam said. "See you're making friends, Don't worry your

fit right in." Imogen said. "Yeah you already got four great friends right in front of you." Fiona

said. "Yeah I do, don't I." Clare smiled. "Not to mention you have the greatest boyfriend." Eli said.

Clare gave Eli a passionate kiss. "That I do." The bell rang, signaling for the kids to get to first

period. "Well we got to go to class, bye guys." Said Imogen hauling Fiona with her. "Bye Clare."

Adam said. "Well since we don't have a first period want to work on the showcase?" Eli said.

Clare gave Eli a small smile. "Let's go." Clare said. "Okay so I was thinking that it could just be

like an open stage." Clare said. "Singing acts only?" Eli said "Hosted by yours truly Clare

Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy." Clare said. "It's golden Simpson's going to love it." Eli said.

"Show him during lunch?" Clare said.

A couple hours passed and it was already lunch. "Time to show Simpson." Eli said. Clare and

Eli made their way down to the office. "Mr.Simpson." Eli said. "Eli nice to see you again and

Clare?" Mr.Simpson asked. "Yes that's correct, we're here to show you our idea for tomorrow

night." Clare said. "Degrassi showcase, be broadcast during lunch, anyone who wants to get up

there can go right ahead." Clare said. About 10 minutes of explaining what the showcase Will be

about Mr.Simpson agreed. "So who will be out first act?" Simpson asked with a bright smile.

"that'd be us" Manny and Craig said in unison. "Manny, Craig! Long time no see!" Mr.Simpson

said excited. "How's L.A treating you guys?" Mr.Simpson asked Craig and Manny. "I actually

came back to stay here for my sister, because I know it's been hard for her since we found

about the accident with Darcy, so I decided to come get a apartment down here." Manny saidwith tears brimming in her chocolate eyes.

Clare buried her face in Eli's shoulder and started to sob. Craig looked off

in the distance trying to hold his anger in. "What happened with Darcy?" Mr.Simpson asked

slowly. By this time Clare cried harder and started shaking. "Eli could you take Clare out ot the

hallway please, she doesn't need to hear this again." Eli guided Clare out to the hallway and sat her down in the chairs outside the office. "Okay, we know what happened to Darcy her junior

year at the ski lodge, well the guy who did that to Darcy found her in Africa and kidnapped her

and held her hostage for a month and when the cops finally found the guy a week ago and

made her confess where he was keeping Darcy, she was dead, she have killed herself with the

rope he left in the room which he tied Darcy in." In that moment Craig punched the wall

in frustration and Manny jumped and started crying into Craig's shoulder. Mr.Simpson has

collapsed on the floor and the only words he could get out were "Does the others know?"

referring to Chantay, Emma, and Spinner. Manny muffled a no into Craig's shoulder.

"When did this happen?" Mr.Simpson asked. "We found out about it two nights ago, but the

actual incident happened about a week ago, we didn't even know how he found her." Manny

said started to shake harder. "I actually have a question, not regarding Darcy." Mr.Simpson

said. All Manny could do was lightly shake her head to singal for him to go on. "According to Clare's records, both of

her parents are...dead." Mr.Simpson gulped. Mannys head shot straight up and put a finger to get

mouth to not talk about it so loud, knowing it was a cold subject for Clare and she doesn't want

to risk her hearing about it again. "After Darcy's death their father hung himself and her mother

overdosed herself into a drug induced coma and never came back out. So the court decided since I

grew up with Darcy and Clare since all of us were children that we adopt Clare." Manny whispered.

After what seemed like forever Manny, Craig, Eli and Clare finally got to go home. It was now

nine o'clock on a Friday night, Craig and Manny decided to go on a date to catch up. "So, you

and Jay?" Craig said with slight jealousy. "Actually we broke up, after Emma's accident with

Spinner, Jay made his move and finally got the girl he wanted." Manny said smiling widely.

"Wait, women he wanted, what happen with Spinner and what about Sean and I thought you

were the girl Jay wanted?" Craig asked. Manny laughed, "Whoa, slow down there coocoo

bananas, Emma, Jay, Spinner and myself all went to Niagara Falls and long story short Emma

got married to Spinner in a drunken haze, Jay and Emma have always wanted each other the

only thing that stood in their way was Seen but he's now serving in the military." Manny said.

Craig let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and leaned back in his chair taking all this

information in. "Besides I can ask the same thing about you Ashley and Ellie." Manny said with

jealously in her voice. "Me and Ashley went on tour for a while then her and Jimmy reconnected

and finally got engaged, the wedding in actually this weekend..and I need a date, what'd you

say?" Craig asked hopefully. "Of course I will, as long as you don't go on a jealous rage." Manny

asked playfully. "You never did answer my question about Ellie?" Manny asked worried. Craig

looked out the Dots window with a tear in his eye.


End file.
